


Willy and Annika Goes Fishing

by Esteban077007



Category: Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren, The Adventures of Willy Beamish (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban077007/pseuds/Esteban077007





	Willy and Annika Goes Fishing

"Annika," said Tommy, "can you be my fisherman?"

"Yes, I can," said Annika.

"Good" said Tommy.

"Will you go down to the river? Will you catch a fish for us?"

"Yes, I will," said Annika.

So Annika went down to the river. And there he saw Willy. Willy was sitting on a log.

"Hello, Annika," said Willy.

"Hello, Willy," said Annika. "My Mom is not home. He is fishing on the ocean. But Tommy wants a fish now, so I have to catch one."

"Good" said Willy "Catch one."

Annika fished.

"I have one" he said. "Is it too httle?"

"It looks good to me" said Willy.

"Well" said Annika, "My Mom can catch big fish. He sails in a big boat, too."

Willy said. "Someday you will be a big bear. You will catch big you will sail in a boat, like My Mom."

"I know what," said Annika. "We can make believe. The log can be a boat. I will be My Mom. You can be you, and we are fishing."

"Where are we fishng?" asked Willy.

"On the ocean," said Annika.

"All right," said Willy.

"Hurray!" said Annika. "See what I have.

"What is it?" asked Willy.

"An octopus," said Annika.

"Oh," said Willy.

"But see what I have."

"What is it?" asked Annika.

"A whale" said Willy.

"But a whale is too big" said Annika.

"This is a little whale," said Willy.

Just then Tommy came along.

"Where is the fish?" she asked.

Annika laughed. He said, "How about an octopus?"

"An octopus!" said Tommy.

"Well, then," said Willy, "how about a little whale?"

"A WHALE!" said Tommy.

"No, thank you. No whale."

"Then how about this fish?" said Annika.

"Yes, thank you" said Tommy, "that is just what I want."

Annika said, "You will see. When I am as big as My Mom, I will catch a real octopus."

"Yes, and sail in a real boat," said Willy.

"I know it" said Tommy.

Willy said, "Annika fishes very well."

"Oh, yes," said Tommy, "he fishes very well, indeed. He is a real fisherman. just like his father."


End file.
